Mascot
by Thelonewolf06
Summary: The bella's get a new mascot? (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

"No Chloe" Aubrey said firmly.

"But bree she's cute and homeless we could adopt her" Chloe cooed at the dog sitting by her feet.

"It's scruffy dirty and I don't know how it did it but that dog looks too alternative for us".

"First of all she is a girl second all she needs is a bath and maybe a haircut and when I went to the pet shop the plaid collar suited her the most" Chloe said flailing her arms around to emphasize her point.

"Oh so you have already decided we are keeping HER then"? Aubrey said glaring at the dog skeptically and she swore the dog was glaring right back at her.

"Yes she can be the bella's new mascot we can get her a bella's scarf to go round her neck and"…

"Chloe have you even asked everyone else what they think of this we do live in a shared house" Aubrey said grasping for a reason for the dog not to stay.

"We will have a vote tomorrow at rehearsal" Chloe said looking confident that the vote will go her way much to Aubrey's derision.  
-

"So"! Chloe clapped her hands and exclaimed. I have an important vote for you all today.

"What is it ginger"? Fat Amy called out wondering just what was important enough to get her up before 9am on a Saturday.

"Well Amy I have an important person for all of you to meet" Chloe said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Have you finally found yourself a girlfriend Chloe" Stacey said suggestively.

"No I'd like you to meet the new bella's mascot" Chloe said waving her hands around for extra dramatics which really wasn't warranted because as soon as the bella's caught sight of the dog slinking out from behind backstage they were in immediate excitement.

"Can I pet her?" Emily said excitedly bouncing up and down in her chair in an effort not to leap up and smother the navy eyed dog in affection.

"You can after the vote" Chloe said patiently.

"What's there to vote about? were keeping". …. Stacy trailed off.

"Her" Chloe piped up helpfully.

"Yeah the dog has got style she is rocking that collar" Cynthia rose said.

"So it's settled we vote yes to our new mascot"?

"Yes" seven voices chorused in harmony.

"Wait so you can't sing ahh in harmony on three but you can say yes without practice"? Aubrey screeched speaking for the first time.

"Um" Chloe Emily asked raising her hand nervously "what's her name"?

"I thought we could name her together since she belongs to all of us" Chloe said almost hesitantly knowing this would probably cause an uproar.

"Amy junior" Amy immediately said.

"How about bella"? Cynthia rose asked "you know because she's the bella's mascot"?

"Won't that get confusing"? Jessica said quietly.

"How about bee" Emily said "like b for bella's"?

The resulting bark from bee's mouth was the decision finalised.

"Okay guys" Chloe said cheerfully" rehearsal dismissed I'll see you back at the house" despite the fact that no one but Aubrey had actually left the rehearsal hall.

The bella's were much more occupied by showering bee with affection who was accepting it aloofly almost pretending she wasn't enjoying it.

That was until Chloe scratched a certain spot behind her ear and her tail betrayed her enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I wasn't even expecting a response to this story so to get feedback is amazing. The punctuation is really bad and I am sorry for that I just need someone amazing to correct it for me.**

Aubrey glared at the dog sitting in her usual spot move she growled but bee didn't even look up quite content where she was.

"Chloe the mutt is in my spot"! Aubrey called.

"Her name is bee bree you don't like it when people call you Audrey".

"That's because that's not my name" Aubrey said in frustration.

"Well mutt isn't bee's name so she won't respond to it".

"We don't even know her real name it could be alt dog for all we know" Aubrey said irritated that Chloe had made a valid point on why bee wouldn't listen to her.

What makes her "alternative" Aubrey? Chloe asked in confusion.

"How can you not see it"? "The plaid collar the hole in her ear she even looks like she's wearing eyeliner".

"It's not her fault she has a hole in her ear Aubrey maybe someone did it to her in her old home" Chloe said gently scratching bee behind the ear much to the dog's enjoyment.

"Fine"! "I'll just sit in my room on my own then some friend you turned out to be Aubrey exclaimed storming off".

"Don't worry Chloe whispered to bee conspiratorially to bee she will like you eventually she just doesn't like change" Giving bee one last pat on the head she wandered off missing the contemplative look in bee's eyes.

 **As per usual contact me on**

 **Facebook - the lone wolf**

 **Twitter- bChloe06**

 **Tumblr - lonewolf06666**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay were going to try this again without any um distractions" Aubrey trailed off sadly staring into space then put her mask back up.

"Aubrey um we've been meaning to ask you something" Chloe said gesturing to the other bella's.

"What is it Chloe"? "But make it quick this group needs a lot of work if we expect to win".

"Well um we could maybe change the set list"? Not that it isn't great now Chloe rushed to reassure seeing Aubrey's face "but maybe we could make it more modern or mix it up just like be"...

The set list is fine Chloe we don't stray from tradition Aubrey interrupted.

Bee who had curled up up under the piano as soon as Chloe let her looked them in boredom quietly observing them that was until I saw the sign started and bee started howling almost as if she was in pain.

Several of the bella's jumped Emily tripping over her own feet in surprise.

In my country if that dog would be shot flo mumbled under her breath.

As soon as bee realised the singing had stopped she did too.

"Chloe"! "If we going to keep that thing make sure it is kept quiet",frustrated that her schedule had been disrupted by a dog of all things.

"Looks like bee doesn't like signs" Amy snickered.

"Let's try this again" Aubrey called bringing focus back to rehearsal.

But when they started again so did the howling this happened three more times until Aubrey gave up storming out calling back that bee was banned from rehearsals.

As soon as Aubrey was out of earshot the bella's started cheering thankful that they had escaped rehearsal that day.

As they left they each gave bee a pat on the head or a scratch behind the ear Emily even producing a treat from her bag and giving it to her.

Chloe however looked troubled sitting down with her head in her hands. Bee gently put her head in chloe's lap.

"What can I do bee"? "You're a dog and even you hate the set list and even if Aubrey said we could change the set list what we have nothing to change it to" she trailed off into silence.

"Oh well let's go home bee but thank you for listening bee you know you are good listener just like someone i used to know"...

opening the rehearsal room door Chloe expected bee to follow her like she had before but as soon as bee got outside she took off ignoring Chloe's cries for her to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

The bella's were shocked to find out that bee had run off.

Chloe was especially saddened to lose yet another friend who had been with them for such a short time.

Then scratching was heard at the door the bella's perked up cautiously optimistic that bee had come back.

When Chloe flung open the door in bounded bee holding something in her mouth.

After everyone had greeted bee glad she was back they they noticed what bee had.

"What you got there bee"? Chloe said gently taking a USB out of her mouth.

The dog just sat down looking as smug as a dog can with an almost smirk crossing her muzzle.

They plugged the USB into chloe's laptop and clicked on the sound file it contained instantly the opening notes of just the way you are started which the bella's looked confused by until just a dream started as well.

They then started tapping their feet and humming along none of them noticing that bee's tail was wagging exactly to the beat of the song.

When the song finished all the bella's stood in silence looking at each other in confusion.

"Where did it come from" Stacy wondered out loud.

"Maybe someone's boyfriend sent it as a romantic gesture" Emily suggested jumping up and down slightly at the thought of someone being that romantic.

"I don't know about anyone else but I don't know anyone talented enough to produce something as good as that" Cynthia rose said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we could use it for our set list "? Chloe asked hopefully looking at Aubrey who had so far been observing everyone else.

"No absolutely not Chloe" Aubrey finally spoke "it might be a prank by the trebles to get us disqualified".

"You really think they would do something like that"? Jessica asked thoughtfully.

"There the trebles Jessica they will stop at nothing to take us down plus they haven't done anything in awhile they are thinking of something big".

"But don't worry" Chloe said reassuringly to Emily who was looking disturbed by this information.

"Yeah legacy" fat Amy jumped in "it will most likely be Chloe or Aubrey for being the captains or me because I like to antagonize bumper" Amy then winked creepily at Emily who looked even more disturbed than before.

"Well on that note we're done" Aubrey said calling the bella's to attention.

All of the bella's disappeared quickly not wanting to be called into extra rehearsal.

The only people left were Emily and bee . Emily quietly got her homework out taking advantage of the quiet and bee curled up next to her looking strangely disappointed before she went to sleep.

The next noise bee heard was muffled screaming her ears perked up and she looked up to see Emily being dragged out by maroon clad figures.

She leapt up and followed the group making it outside to see them toss Emily in the pool and run away high fiving and snickering.

Bee was going to chase after them until she realised just how much Emily was struggling to get to the surface almost like she couldn't swim…

 **To be continued…..**

 **Immediately**

Bee instantly jumped into the pool grabbing hold of the struggling Emily by the back of her top and dragging her up the steps and out of the pool.

As soon as bee saw that Emily wasn't breathing she started howling an ear splitting howl getting all the bella's attention who quickly ran outside to see what the commotion was.

Flo sprang into action using her cpr training to revive Emily while Chloe dragged bee away to give them space.

As soon as Emily spluttered up the water she had swallowed the bella's gave a collective sigh of relief . then the questions started.

"Who did this to you"?! Chloe rarely got mad but when she did the bella's did not want it directed at them.

"It was the trebles" Emily gasped once she got her breath.

"What"?! Aubrey screeched but even she didn't match the sound of bee's growling.

Bee then took off towards the trebles house Chloe running after her not to stop her but to prevent her from getting into trouble.

The trebles were laughing and slapping each other's backs from a prank well done.

That was until a feral dog burst in through the back door making several of the trebles scream.

Chloe burst in soon after gently taking hold of bee's collar.

"What is the meaning of this"? bumper asked after he had stopped screaming.

"Your little prank today almost killed Emily" Chloe said glaring at the trebles.

"Look Chloe I'm sure we didn't do whatever you think we did" Jesse said placatingly holding his hands up.

"Oh cut the nice guy act Jesse nobody's buying it" Chloe spat her point being proven by bee who clearly didn't trust him and was growling louder as Jesse got closer.

"Look why don't you call the mutt off and we can work this out" bumper said in his usual over confident tone.

"I don't think so bumper" Aubrey cut in from near the door "here's what's going to happen you're going to leave us alone in aca-pella or otherwise".

"And if we don't" Jesse asked in a cocky tone having dropped the act.

"If you don't I'll have my wolf here rip out your vocal chords".

Several of the trebles gulped loudly and clutched their throats but some of them just scoffed that was until bee snarled drool dripping from her fangs which made a very intimidating site and convinced the trebles that Aubrey was serious.

"Well now that is cleared up we will just be going" Aubrey said in a smug tone gently taking hold of bee's collar and leading her from the house Chloe trailing behind in slight shock.

Aubrey crouched in front of bee gently scratching her under the chin. "Thank you bee I think I judged you wrong you are just as protective of the bella's as I am and that is admirable" she then stood up and brushed her clothes off walking swiftly away back to the bella house.

"Wow bee Chloe whispered you managed to get Aubrey to like you and better yet respect you and by the way that display in front of the trebles was pretty badass" she then winked and started heading back to the house bee trotting after her with her tail wagging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay some of you are getting really animated about your opinions of this story and that's great so let's get this show on the road**.

"We have to do something".

"Yea get revenge".

was the first thing Aubrey and Chloe heard when they got back to the to the house.

"bear traps" amy said loudly knowing of bumpers fear of heights.

we can't retaliate aubrey interrupted i wouldn't put it past jessie to tell on us and get us disqualified.

"i hate that guy" stacie said angrily "i have since what he did to" ….. but trailed off seeing chloe's devastated face.

"what did he do"? emily asked looking at each of the bellas suddenly sad faces.

flo was also confused as she and emily had just joined the bellas and did not know the history yet.

"it was all my fault" aubrey said with a sigh.

"no it wasn't bree it was all of us none of us stood up for her that night" chloe said firmly.

"sooo what actually happened"? flo asked cautiously.

"we lost our friend" aubrey said in monotone "she changed the set to help us and the last thing i said to her was that she wasn't a bella".

what does jessie have to do with this emily asked quietly.

"he laid into her for changing the set for some reason it had really got him mad and he just snapped and started insulting her backstage and none of us defended her i even remember thinking she deserved it so she ran away because her so called friends had just abandoned her".

"well didn't she abandon you as well"? "i mean she isn't her now" flo asked.

"she isn't here now because she was murdered on the way home from the competition we drove her from".

"she tried to split a fight up on the walk home but instead the guys turned their anger on her instead she didn't stand a chance against the two of them"

"she was only seventeen we didn't find this out till the funeral but she was actually in college early because she was really smart and she wasn't 18 yet and couldn't leave to LA without being over 18" aubrey finished her story quietly tears in her eyes but her sobs held back.

"so what was her name"? emily asked quietly.

"her name" chloe spoke up was " _beca mitchell"_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's strange writing for this fandom because my name is actually Chloe so it's always strange when I put the name in my stories. Also I'm English so if I put a world no one else understands just ask me about it.**

the bellas were almost in shock that chloe had managed say her name after all it was no secret that chloe had lost the love of her life that night.

"we actually got a second chance to compete last year but none of us could even think of singing without beca" cynthia rose added .

"Me and aubrey actually failed last year because both of us missed so much work because of the circumstances we wasnt even going to continue the bellas this year but jessie's smug face at the fact that we had practically handed the competition to the trebles spurred us on chloe finished.

"And that is why we have to win this year if not for us then for beca" aubrey said "we would change the setlist but the fact remains what would we change it to"?

while the bellas all thought about what they could change their set list to none of them noticed bee had a slow tear slowly crawling down her face.

determination then set in and bee decided she was going to help the group that didn't hate her after all.

"why don't we use the mix bee brought us"? Chloe suggested.

"We can't Chloe we don't even know where it came from the person who owns it might not want us to use it" Aubrey said defeated.

Bee got up and started scratching at the front door.

"What gotten into her" Stacy wondered but Chloe knew what bee wanted and opened the door for her.

"Chloe you just let her go"? Emily asked forlornly watching bee run out of the door.

"She will come back" Chloe stated confidently "she was a free dog after all so she does need space where she can be free to do what she wants".

"Where did you even find her"? Aubrey asked.

"Strangely enough at beca's grave I went to visit and there she was just sat there she seemed happy to see me maybe she had been abandoned there or something".

"Why would it be strange"? Emily asked.

"Well why would bee be in the graveyard"? "And at beca's grave of all places"? Chloe pointed out.

"Did beca have a dog maybe it's hers"? Aubrey suggested.

"Beca lived in a dorm and besides she told me the only pet she ever had was a goldfish called shark".

"That's such an alt name" Aubrey muttered under her breath.

"When do you think bee will come back"? Emily piped up she still looked shaken up from the events earlier that day but bee seemed to calm her somewhat but now that she was gone emily looked afraid again.

The bella's all looked concerned about bee whereabouts but Chloe just looked distracted.

"I'm just gonna go" Chloe whispered tears making her voice crack. she then ran off upstairs to beca's old room where she had been sleeping.

"Was it something I said"? Emily asked looking after Chloe sadly.

"No it's just all this talk of beca upsets her but that doesn't mean we should stop talking about beca because the good times deserve to be remembered" Aubrey then got up and went after Chloe leaving the bella's in contemplative silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meanwhile…..**

Beca had just finished her mix and transferred it to another usb for the bella's to use she then glanced at the plaid collar next to her smiling at the thought of bee and what she was to the bella's.

 **Back at the bella house**

Everyone had gone to bed after a tiring emotional day but Emily was tossing and turning in the throes of a nightmare that bee didn't save her in time just as she was about to scream she felt a warm soft presence besides her and snuggled into it more content that her protector was back.

Her dream however changed from the pool outside of the bella house to the abandoned one just on the edge of campus.

(Dream)

 _Emily looked around nervously afraid that this was another nightmare then she heard the tapping of a cup when she went to investigate she found a girl tapping the beat out on the edge of the pool she looked up and seemed startled to see Emily there._

" _Um hi"? Emily said nervously looking at the girl warily._

 _Hi Emily it's nice to meet you properly the girl said jumping down from the edge of the pool._

" _I'm sorry but do I know you"? Emily squinted trying to figure out where she had seen this girl before._

" _Oh sorry I forget that you didn't know me before… well that doesn't matter now ,my names beca Mitchell" beca said smirking at Emily._

" _Wait that's impossible your"_

" _Dead"? Beca cut in "trust me I know but it wasn't my time or something so I get to come back and do what I was supposed to"._

 _Like unfinished business Emily said._

" _Exactly, only I don't know what my unfinished business is" beca frowned._

" _Well maybe you should just do what you would've done had you been alive and you might end up doing what you're supposed to" Emily suggested helpfully._

" _That could work thanks baby bella" beca said playfully._

" _You know I'm a bella"? "But I only joined this year" Emily asked confused on how beca would know that._

 _Trust me Emily I'm closer than you think beca winked._

 _ **Beep. beep. beep**_ _._

 _The dream started fading as Emily started waking up the Last thing she heard was beca shouting "look after Chloe for me"._

(End dream)

Emily woke up with a gasp looking around confused "well that was weird" Emily said to herself she then became aware of a presence beside her. Emily looked at bee who looked back with the same intensity familiar navy eyes twinkling and smirk lingering on her mouth. Emily let out a gasp when she realised just how truthful beca was being when she said she was closer than she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"Beca"? Emily whispered to the dog feeling like a lunatic as she did so.

The dog just gave a very obvious wink back and walked out of the room.

"What's up legacy"? Chloe asked cheerfully back to her usual mask of sunshine and happiness.

Emily looked up from her daydream shocked that someone was talking to her "um nothing Chloe do you know where bee went"? "I have to tal... I mean train her".

"Really I was going to teach you something" Chloe said putting the yellow cup she had had in her hand down disappointedly.

That's the cup beca had in my dream Emily thought staring at the cup.

"Really"? "what"? Emily asked.

"The cup song Emily beca taught everyone it at practice once even Aubrey knows how to do it" Chloe whispered conspiratorially.

"So how do you do it"? Emily asked picking up the second cup she had noticed on the table.

"First you start with two tapps to the top of the cup"…

Aubrey was tying her shoe laces ready for her run when she noticed bee sat watching her with intelligent eyes.

"What"? Aubrey asked the dog who she swore rolled her eyes.

Bee then came closer and put a muddy piece of paper on her lap.

"Ewww I don't want your chew toy"! It was then Aubrey noticed the writing on the paper and opened it up.

 _Bella's_

 _The usb attached to bee's collar is for you to use in the finals there is also a document explaining the arrangement I am the owner of this mix and gift it to the bella's so they can win_

 _Love B_

"What the hell" Aubrey muttered to herself reaching forward and gently un-taping the usb from bee's collar. she then blew the pitch pipe around her neck loudly telling the rest of the bella's that there was a group meeting.

The bella's assembled quickly in the living room looking at each other wondering what the meeting is about.

"It seems someone is trying to help the bella's" Aubrey announced already in the process of putting the usb in her laptop.

"Told you" Chloe said smugly sticking her tongue out at Aubrey.

"Let's not get too excited Chloe" Aubrey cautioned.

Aubrey then hit play on the laptop the bella's all listened carefully to the mix which featured a mix of songs from different genres and time periods.

Chloe let out a gasp when don't you forget about me started playing as the last film she ever forced beca into watching was the breakfast club.

When the mix finished Aubrey then read out the document on the arrangement on the usb the bella's had all been given roles and they were all happy with them.

"So who do you think gave us this mix Aubrey"? Stacy asked.

"I don't know the letter was just signed with a B" Aubrey explained passing the letter along to the bella's so they could read it.

"So are we using the mix"? cynthia rose asked Aubrey.

"Well I wanted to win for beca and this gives us the most chance at winning so we will use it" Aubrey told the bella's.

The bellas let out a cheer which Aubrey struggled to tell them the meeting was over because of the loudness.

Aubrey walked out knowing the bella's would know the meeting was over if she left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just seen anna kendrick on lip sync battle um her singing about female big bootys 100% heterosexual that anna or maybe that's my wishful thinking. Thanks for all the follows and reviews awesome nerds.**

Aubrey again started preparing for the run she was distracted from and bee was again watching her.

They moved out to the front garden and aubrey started doing her warm up stretches before taking off jogging.

Bee not expecting the suddenness of her decision to start running had to sprint after her but as soon as she caught up she started trotting at Aubrey's side.

Not long into their run a guy stood in Aubrey's path stopping her.

"What do you want brad"? Aubrey asked she seemed angry but also a bit nervous of him which made bee wary of him too.

"Aubrey you haven't answered any of my calls I told you I was sorry didn't I"?

"I told you Brad that I would never get in another abusive relationship not after my father" Aubrey told him firmly.

"I only hit you once Aubrey and if you wasn't so busy being a frigid bitch and puking all the time and put out once in awhile I wouldn't of hit you" Brad sneered.

Aubrey's confidence seemed to deflate out of her and she slightly stepped back away from Brad when she spoke that was until she felt the furry body of bee just behind her and that gave her confidence knowing she was protected.

"No Brad you can't talk down to me or treat me like you did I had enough of been verbally put down by my father so goodbye Brad" Aubrey then turned and started walking away.

Brad made to follow but saw bee's hackles up and heard her growling so he put his hands up rolled his eyes and walked away.

Bee followed Aubrey who was now sprinting to the beach.

As soon as Aubrey reached it she collapsed into sobs bee sitting next to her nuzzling her face trying to comfort her and dry her tears.

My life is awful bee Aubrey sobbed my father has disowned me because I finally stood up to him that jerk we just met was the reason I couldn't go to beca's funeral because I had a black eye and didn't want to cause any drama but now the girl I love secretly hates me because I wasn't there for her.

Bee just stared at Aubrey because what could she do? She was just a dog.

"Do you want to know who I love"? Aubrey asked bee "Chloe I'm in love with Chloe there i said it and I feel awful for it because I'm betraying beca and I know i wasn't that nice to her in the first place but I would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship".

The worst thing about all of this is I just feel guilty I was the one who shouted at beca and made her leave at the competition she wouldn't of left if I had listened to her in the first place.

Bee could see she looked genuinely haunted by the events that night but didn't know how to comfort Aubrey even if she could talk.

I wish I could see her again and apologise to her Aubrey still had tears streaming down her face but now just looked pale and resigned to what was happening.

After 20 more minutes of silent crying and petting bee who was cuddled up to her trying to be comforting she stood up and brushed herself off.

Thank you bee for listening not that you had a choice but thank you.

Aubrey then stretched and started the long jog home bee following her all the way.

Aubrey was tired from the emotional break down when she got back so after informing Chloe to wake her if there was an emergency she went to bed.

(Dream)

 _Aubrey looked around confused she usually had nightmares about the night beca died but this didn't seem like a nightmare as she was in the_ _abandoned pool at the edge of campus._

" _hey Aubrey" Emily called from across the pool a small figure stood beside her._

" _Emily"? Aubrey asked walking towards them._

" _This is great I finally have someone to talk to about all this" Emily said excitedly bouncing up and down._

 _This is a weird dream Aubrey thought to herself._

" _Who's your friend Emily"? Aubrey asked looking at the silent figure still hidden in the shadows._

" _I'm hurt posen don't you recognise me"? Beca smirked walking out of the shadows what she wasn't expecting was for Aubrey to fall to her knees and break down apologising repeatedly._

" _Whoa Aubrey it's alright" beca reassured patting her back awkwardly._

 _Aubrey just pulled her Down and hugged her crying into her shoulder._

" _What's the matter with her beca"? Emily asked alarmed._

 _Beca ignored Emily for now focusing on Aubrey._

" _Aubrey it's alright it wasn't your fault I choose to walk away and I chose to get involved with those two guys who were fighting not you"._

 _Aubrey eventually stopped crying and looked into beca's eyes for any blame or anger but found none._

" _How did you even know that's why I was crying Mitchell"? Aubrey asked looking at beca confusedly._

" _Oh I have my sources" beca winked_

" _She means Bee Emily said trying to be helpful but shrinking back from beca's glare._

" _Emily I was trying to be mysterious" beca said with narrowed eyes._

" _Oh I get it, Aubrey just pretend you didn't hear that" Emily whispered._

 _Both beca and Emily were oblivious to Aubrey's horrified face._

" _Wait you mean you heard my conversation with bee on the beach earlier"? Aubrey interrupted._

" _Oh um yes"? Beca said as a question "but don't worry I'm not mad about you loving Chloe she deserves to be loved and I know you would never of done anything if I was alive and still with Chloe" beca reassured._

" _How can you not be mad"? "I'm in love with your girlfriend" Aubrey asked frustratedly._

" _Yes but I'm no longer there and she deserves someone who loves her as much as I do just don't try try anything with her until I'm gone._

" _I won't" Aubrey rushed to reassure "Chloe isn't ready yet anyway plus I think she secretly resents me for missing your funeral" Aubrey said sadly._

" _She could never hate you Aubrey but even if she did I'm sure if you told her the reason why you missed it she would forgive you" beca said._

 _I don't know beca Aubrey said reluctantly what if she thinks it wasn't a good enough reason?_

" _She would never think that so your fine posen" beca said firmly._

" _Can we change the subject"? "Because I have no idea what you are talking about" Emily asked._

" _How about how are you even here" Aubrey asked loudly as if she just realised she is actually talking to beca._

 _Oh you know unfinished business and stuff beca said nonchalantly._

" _Any idea on what that is yet bec"? Emily asked._

 _Wait how do you two know each other? Aubrey said looking at beca and Emily._

 _She came to my dream the other night Emily said almost proudly._

 _Why Emily and not one of the other bella's? Aubrey said curiously._

" _I think it takes less energy to appear to people I'm not particularly close to like Emily who I didn't know or you because we argued all the time" beca said contemplatively._

" _So who's next"? Aubrey asked._

" _I don't know" beca said evasively not looking at either of them._

" _Well whoever it is they better use their last time with you wisely because one of them might help with your unfinished business" Emily suggested._

" _Yeah maybe" beca said not sounding too sure._

 _.beep_

" _What is that"? Aubrey asked._

 _Time for you to go but don't worry we will see each other again before I go I'll make sure of it beca reassured then winked which is the last thing Aubrey saw before she woke up._


	10. Chapter 10

**Gonna do a bit of a time skip to just before semi finals more specifically the day before also thank you those who have reviewed and favorited much aca-appreciated. Just occurred to me I haven't done a disclaimer so I'll do that now and it applies to the full story.**

 **I don't own any of pitch perfect or the sequel I just love playing with the characters.**

It had been a strange month for the bella's more specifically Emily and aubrey who had kept in contact with beca through their dreams every night.

Chloe's mood had been turning sadder and sadder as it got closer to the year's anniversary of beca's death.

The bellas didn't know what to do to help Chloe it seemed the only thing that could make her smile these days was bee who had taken to following Chloe around everywhere.

Aubrey and Emily knew of course that bee was connected to beca they just couldn't figure out how and beca wasn't telling them anything when they asked.

The bella's won the semi finals with I saw the sign however they mixed bulletproof into it which was unusual but the judges liked it.

The bellas however didn't sing it that way to win, they sung it that way as a tribute to beca and to show her that she was right about everything that happened that night.

The bella's built a campfire near beca's grave, toasted marshmallows and had a jam session singing party in the usa and the cup song.

Bee seemed to be extra happy all night looking at all the bella's with an almost smile on her face.

Chloe had brought her guitar what she hadn't played since beca's death because that was there thing to do together and didn't feel the same without her there.

The bellas all left at ten tired after all the emotions of the past few days but also wanting to give Chloe privacy the only one who stayed was bee.

 **I know it was short but this was just setting the scene the next chapter should be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**don't usually do this but the song that really inspired me to write this chapter was safe and sound by taylor swift (yes the one of the hunger games). Wouldn't recommend listening to it while reading this as there both sad but any other time it's a good song.**

Chloe sat down next to beca's gravestone and rested her forehead against the music notes engraved on the sides.

"It's been a year now bec's" Chloe sighed gently tracing beca's name with her thumb.

"I miss you so much you were my best friend as well as my girlfriend and with you gone I have no one to turn to who truly understands me. I mean I'll see something that you would like and I still go to tell you about it until I realise you are never going to reply back". Tears were flowing from chloe's ocean blue eyes but she had to tell beca this.

"Remember how much I loved your singing"? And now I wish I had recorded it. "I wish I could see your scowl and hear your sarcastic remarks again but most of all I wish I could tell you I love you just one last time".

Chloe then got out her guitar what she had brought along with her and started playing a familiar tune. "I know you can't sing along anymore bec"s but I thought you would enjoy listening to titanium one Last time before I graduate and leave barden without you".

Chloe then started singing along to her playing struggling to hit some notes because of repressed sobs.

Chloe was oblivious to be slowly changing in the shadows her form becoming human for just one night.

Chloe didn't notice until a very familiar voice joined in with the chorus.

Chloe looked up with a gasp hoping but not believing that it was beca singing along.

"Come on chloe don't stop playing we haven't reached the chorus yet and you know how much that song builds" beca winked. But Chloe had forgotten all about the guitar as she shot up and crashed into beca. They both laid on the floor Chloe sobbing into beca's chest and simultaneously listening for a heartbeat to prove this was real.

"I'm here Chloe" beca reassured pulling her closer after all Chloe wasn't the only one separated from her soul mate.

It's really you Chloe said tracing her thumb just under beca's navy blue eyes.

"It is but only for tonight Chloe I had to see you again as a human" beca said not looking away from chloe's sparkling eyes.

As a human? What else would you be? Chloe asked confused.

"You know that dog ,your mascot" ? It's me it's my body for when I need to be on earth to finish my unfinished business" Beca clarified.

"Unfinished business"? "Is that why your here"? "Not to see me again"? Chloe asked hurt that beca had a secret agenda.

"I think you are my unfinished business Chloe I thought it was helping you win finals but with what I have found out recently I think it's you" beca sighed.

What have you found out? Chloe asked worried that it was something bad.

"She's going to kill me for telling you this" beca mumbled under her breath, "Aubrey is in love with you and I think you love her too" beca said quietly.

"What"?! "But I love you beca how could accuse me of that"? Chloe asked in shock.

"I aren't accusing you of anything I think you loved her before you loved me you just didn't realise it and I think you should give her a chance" beca said.

Don't you love me anymore? Chloe asked searching beca's eyes for the truth.

"Of course I love you Chloe and I always will and I'll be waiting for when you join me in the far future wherever we go after this life but right now you need someone there for you". "You love so hard and absolute that it would be a tragedy for someone else not to experience it and surprisingly I can't think of a better person to experience it than Aubrey". "Besides I think Aubrey has lacked love in her life and you would be the perfect person for it" beca implored looking Chloe in the eye to show the emotions her face didn't portray.

But I'm not ready beca I just lost you and aren't ready for anyone else Chloe cried emotional from beca's impassioned speech.

That's the thing about love Chloe it will wait and once it's there it will never fade.

Okay beca I'll try but I can't promise you or Aubrey anything I just don't know if I can open my heart to any more loss.

But beca knew it was inevitable now the idea had been implemented and besides Aubrey would do anything for Chloe.

Beca suddenly let out a gasp looking at down her body and knowing she was changing back.

"What is it"? Chloe said worriedly "are you in pain"?

I'm changing back chlo guess my fairy godmother only give me until midnight beca said her joke falling flat.

I have one last wish Chloe said running her hands through beca's hair what was already starting to feel more like dog hair than human.

What is it? but be quick I don't have much time left.

Instead of asking Chloe showed beca what she wanted by pulling beca's lips to her in what would be their last kiss in a long time.

Chloe let go of beca her eyes still closed and when she opened them she no longer saw a smirking human but a smirking dog.

"I don't know what you're smirking at you have been glancing at my lips all night so I know you wanted that too".

The dog let out a huff and started walking away Chloe scrambling to get her guitar and catch up much to the dog's amusement.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Sorry for just disappearing on you guys and not getting the story finished but the last term at college kept me very busy and honestly I didn't know whether I wanted to continue the story however after reading it through and looking at the reviews (which really spurred me on) I decided to continue. I don't know how regular my updates are going to be as it going to be busy with my brother's birthdays a holiday and then my birthday on the 6** **th** **of august (3 days before Anna Kendrick's btw) so any time after then I guess? maybe earlier if I find the time. Anyway after my life story has been told I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Special thanks to xcombixgirlx,50 shades of pitch perfect and vahuene who's reviews (which have been almost every chapter) have kept me writing this story.**

Mascot chapter 12

Bee burst out of the bushes panting softly making the Bella's jump a red faced chloe running out just after guitar clutched in her hand.

"I only vertical run like that when being chased by dingo's" Amy muttered watching as bee caught her breath and chloe straitened up less out of breath due to Aubrey's rigorous cardio regime.

The rest of the Bella's stared at chloe in concern wondering if she was truly okay after their emotional day. "I'm fine guys" chloe reassured "I think I just want to go home now and sleep so this day can hurry up and be over".

After scrutinising chloe closely Aubrey realised chloe looked lighter somehow like the pain of the last year had been halved and then glanced at bee who had laid down at Chloe's feet but was looking up at her with a much too intense emotion in her eyes than what animals were capable of she then came to the realisation that if bee wasn't hiding how she felt for chloe that she must have found a way to show her who she really was.

Aubrey knew she should probably feel jealous that the love of her life had been kissing someone else but could only feel relief that chloe was getting the closure she needed and that Beca was happy the residual guilt from sending Beca away after semi-finals prevented her from wanting anything else for Beca despite the fact that Beca had already said it was okay.

Maybe we should all go home then Emily piped up to the agreement of the Bella's who then piled onto the Bella bus and settled into their seats bee jumping up beside chloe and laying her head on her leg which then prompted chloe to start petting bee's head softly.

The Bella's were silent on the way home even Amy wasn't telling hew outrageous story's after all the Bella's that didn't know who bee really was were feeling the pain of Beca's absence strongly and were ready for the day to be over.

When the bus pulled up to their house some of them had to be nudged awake by Aubrey who had made it her responsibility to make sure all the Bella's were okay got into the house and up to bed okay.

Bee had also fallen asleep on Chloe's leg but chloe had to wake her up despite how cute she looked as the dog was just too big to carry inside being a large German shepherd. Chloe gently nudged the dog awake who awake with a choked gasp and a flinch much to Chloe's concern but when bee seemed to shrug it off and get up she let it go for now.

One everyone was in the house Aubrey closed and locked the front door whilst the Bella's spit up each going to their respective bedrooms. Bee followed chloe to sleep on her bed like she had done since she had been found by chloe which brought great comfort to chloe who just could seem to get used to sleeping alone as Beca had often come to her and Aubrey's shared apartment to sleep or chloe would sleep in Beca's dorm so the absence of the warm body next to her since Beca's death often meant she would sleep on the couch were she didn't feel as alone.

When the Bella's one by one drifted to sleep they opened their eyes to see some were very familiar to Emily and Aubrey…


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Some of the stuff in this chapter is quite heavy and was quite hard to write as I can relate to Beca's story and how the Bella's feel.**

 **As always I've tried to end on something lighter.**

 **Enjoy.**

Mascot chapter 13

The Bella's looked around nervously wondering if this was a nightmare after all the darkened pool wasn't the nicest of environments to dream about.

The next thought they all had was where they dreaming the same thing? Looking at each other curiously.

It was then that they heard a familiar tapping that was then followed by the same tapping but was slower and seemed to sound wrong at some points.

Chloe was the first to recognise the tune rushing forward with a gasp the Bella's followed also starting to recognise the tune as the cup song when they came to the brighter part of the pool they saw something strange but amazing.

There was Beca with a yellow cup slowly tapping out the beat and then gesturing for Emily to try who slowly tapped out the beat still messing up sometimes by forgetting to add two claps or tapping too many beats on the floor with the cup.

Aubrey was sat on the edge of the pool nearby watching them with a content smile. It was Amy who disturbed the peaceful scene by shrieking Beca's name and barrelling forward who had just enough time to stand up before she was crushed into a hug. the rest of the Bella's soon followed and gathered into a massive group hug.

Chloe Aubrey and Emily stood back and watched as the Bella's reassured themselves and each other that Beca was actually there. Once they had all calmed down they reluctantly released Beca who seemed to be as shocked as them to see each other again.

"How are you here right now"? Stacie asked looking at Beca like if she took her eyes off her she would disappear. "Um I don't actually know"?

"I thought I was not allowed to see any of you again after I saw chloe I really thought that I had completed my mission and could move on but I guess not"? Beca said whilst looking at Aubrey and chloe who were stood side by side and seemed to be having a quiet conversation which she hoped was what she thought it was about after all she didn't want chloe to be lonely or Aubrey to feel guilty any longer.

"Who cares how she's here" ?! all that matters is that we get to the see the big BM again Amy said to which the Bella's nodded in agreement.

"Tell them about bee" Emily blurts out immediately covering her mouth with her hands to keep herself from having anymore out bursts.

"What about bee"? Cynthia rose asked suspiciously looking at Emily then looking at Beca for an explanation.

"Well I'm sort of her I mean it's like my mind is in the dogs' body" Beca explained. Unexpectedly Jessica burst into laughter to the confusion of the other Bella's once she got herself under control she said "you're so small and you turned into that giant scary dog"! Before laughing again.

this made all of the Bella's laugh particularly at Beca's unimpressed face even chloe and Aubrey who had just tuned into the groups conversation were snickering.

"Shouldn't she of been like a Pomeranian or something"? Aubrey piped up to Beca's frustration and the Bella's further amusement.

Beca couldn't stay mad at them after all she had missed them as much as they had missed her and was glad to be in her group of awesome nerds again.

Once they had totally calmed down they had lots of questions to ask Beca about what had happened after she had died sadly Beca didn't have much to say about it.

"Honestly guys it was like falling asleep I remember the attack but I don't remember any pain just sadness that I wasn't going to see anyone again after the attackers left I was still awake but couldn't feel anything apart from really cold".

"I wanted to call you and apologise but I couldn't move it was then that I fell asleep". "I woke up again as a dog this obviously freaked me out until I heard a voice say you can't move on until you have set tings right it was then that I realised it wasn't a nightmare and that I really had died".

"the only thing I could think of that might be unfinished business was chloe so I waited at my grave for her to find me and bring me to you guys Beca explained".

The Bella's pulled her into another hug upset that Beca had been so lonely when she died and that she only thought of them even when she was dying.

"How did I die anyway"? Beca asked the group who looked reluctant but resigned to telling her.

"You tried to split up a fight" Aubrey said and Beca nodded "yes I remember that I remember thinking fights ruin things between people glancing at the Bella's. "so I stepped in to top them they were angry with each other which they then turned on me I got defensive and they blindsided me the first guy hit me and I didn't feel much after that".

"Yes that hit made you fall funny which made you break your neck but not kill you it would of paralysed you though they then kicked mostly your legs and torso this is what killed you as a broken rib punctured your lung which then made you suffocate" Aubrey explained trying not to sob at the thought of such a violent death especially to their tiny dj how those men could do that to her was beyond her.

"did they catch the guys"? Beca asked and Aubrey nodded "there's cctv that caught their faces clearly they have both got life in prison not that it's any consolation and it won't bring you back". Aubrey finished furrowing her eyebrows in anger at the thought of those vile beings who had been arrested. "So that's not my unfinished business then" Beca said in frustration.

"Maybe it's that you were supposed to win nationals" Amy suggested as a joke to lighten the mood but Beca looked like she was considering it. "That's the only thing I can think of that's left" Beca said "it's why I've been making you those mixes". "That was you"?! the Bella's chorused to which Beca nodded.

"Okay ladies so we need to win this thing for Beca" Aubrey had her captain voice on she then turned to Beca "maybe we should just sing one of your mixes right now".

Beca raised her eye brows in surprise before nodding. Okay um "Aubrey can you pick a song for me"? Bruno mars just the way you are Aubrey sighed looking at chloe out of the corner of her eye.

Beca nodded before starting the opening notes once she knew the Bella's had the first song she cut in with just a dream which made some of the Bella's smirk at the irony of singing this song in a dream.

Once they finished the all looked at each other with matching grins before they heard an awful noise _beep. beep. beep_ it was the sound of their alarm clocks.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN I'm changing bee's name to Beca now since all the Bella's know the secret. Also if this is not as action filled as it's just a filler chapter plus it was wrote at twenty to three in the morning so here it is I guess? enjoy.**

Mascot chapter 14

The Bella's awoke with varying degrees of shock and sadness wondering if the others had the same dream.

It quickly became clear that they had in fact all had the same dream when they saw each other in the kitchen it quickly became clear that it had really happened and that they had actually spoke to their Beca it also meant that their lovable mascot was really Beca in dog form.

Beca was suspiciously absent whilst the Bella's quietly had breakfast.

Once they had finished they all went and sat in the living room on the sofas but still everyone was silent they just had no idea what to say to each other.

What could they say after a revelation like that?

It was then that a scratching came at the front door the Bella's glanced at each other but it was chloe who ultimately went to open the door for the large dog that trotted in like nothing was wrong whatsoever holding another usb in her mouth.

She dropped it at Aubrey's feet who crouched to pick it up and stroke Beca behind the ears with a smile.

Beca then moved to Chloe's feet and laid down to relax until she realised there was an awkward silence in the room and looked around curiously to find the Bella's all staring at her.

Beca looked at Aubrey, chloe and Emily who seemed unaffected by what was going on with the rest of the Bella's. Beca then realised what they were staring at and winked at them to prove it was really her all at once the Bella's started firing off questions

"Is it really you"?!

"Where did you go"?!

"What was that you gave to Aubrey"?!

When Beca shuffled backwards in shock and pinned her ears back nervously the Bella's calmed down and waited for answers.

"Uh guys"? chloe said "she can't exactly answer".

"Oh yea" Amy muttered.

"It's just when you look into her eyes all see is Beca not the body she's inhibiting" Stacie explained to the agreement of the other Bella's.

"Well uh me and Aubrey know some stuff" Emily said quietly not sure she wanted the sometimes intimidating group of Bella's attention just on her.

"Why is that anyway"? chloe asked there was a slight edge to her voice that had Aubrey rushing to explain.

"It takes more energy too talk to people you were close with me and Beca weren't close and Emily didn't know her so we were the easiest to talk to". "Speaking off how did you see us all last night Beca didn't that take a lot of energy" Aubrey looked at Beca closely and seeing just how tired she looked.

Beca just gave Aubrey a shrug and a half smirk much to Aubrey's annoyance.

Just as the Bella's were about to ask Aubrey all that she knew about the situation there was a knock at the door.

None of the Bella's were expecting anybody especially this early in the morning so glanced at each other nervously.

Aubrey as captain went to greet the visitor the Bella's following curiously just behind her.

it was Beca's father surprisingly and at the sight of him Chloe's blood boiled Aubrey had explained yesterday why she didn't come to Beca's funeral but Beca's father had no excuse.

Mr Mitchel gulped nervously at the cold faces of the Bella's but powered on regardless.

"I was wondering if since you seemed close to Beca and seem to like music too that you might want to have Beca's old things".

"Why can't they stay at your house" chloe asked with forced politeness.

"I'm moving away look if you don't want this music junk ill donate it or leave it in the street" he said with an impatient tone of voice.

"Yes, we do want it" chloe said with an unhappy face wondering how Beca's father could just get rid of Beca's favourite stuff and prized possessions without feeling.

Mr Mitchel just turned around and picked up some boxes near his car some of the Bella's following to help. once the boxes were inside the house he just got into his car and left without a word.

Beca was sniffing in the boxes looking for something in particular she barked excitedly once she found it prompting chloe to reach into the box to see what it was.

There was Beca's prized headphones on top of some plaid shirts. Beca's tail was wagging excitedly and chloe knew that she wanted them on despite the fact her body being a dogs that she couldn't listen to them ever again.

They acted more as a collar on Beca's neck than anything but they instantly looked like they belonged there just like when Beca was human.

"Little alt dog" Aubrey said playfully but Beca was in her own world looking through the boxes.

"Hey Aubrey what was it what Beca gave you when she came in"? Emily asked curiously

"Another usb probably for the finals shall I put it on"? Aubrey asked.

The question was met by agreement by everyone so she pulled her laptop from the table and played the file on it. The first notes of Jessie j's price tag started and it just got better as the song progressed having all the Bella's nodding their heads or tapping their feet by the end of it.

"Do I even have to ask if this is the song we are using"? Aubrey sighed and all the Bella's shook their heads now with a grin. "No"?" Okay then let's get to learning it then" …


	15. Not an update !

**Hi guys**

 **If you were following this story then I have to apologise as I am deleting it in about two weeks as I don't like the direction it took or how I wrote it.**

 **If anyone wants to adopt it and make it their own feel free to message me.**


End file.
